


Wizard Kitty

by IHScribe



Series: Harry Potter the Kittyvenger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter is Bruce's Kitten, Mentions of Luna Lovegood, Why Letting A Lovegood Do Something To You Without Finding Out All The Details Is A Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Avengers captured and Loki gloating, Bruce is surprised when his cat turns into a man, and proceeds to slam Loki around the room</p>
<p>Can be read alone or as a sequel to The Tag-A-Long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Avengers
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers
> 
> Prompt: Harry is the cat that follows Bruce around.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Love-is-Cyanide
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Loki had captured each of the Avengers separately and had brought them to Stark Tower where he proceeded to capture Tony and Bruce, and was now gloating about his victory. Bruce would have been paying more attention, but whatever Loki had drugged him with to prevent him from turning into the Hulk was giving him hallucinations.

How else do you explain his cat turning into a man?

"Dear Merlin, do you  _ever_  shut up?" the man asked. Loki whirled around, about to, no doubt, demand to know who the man was, when the man pointed his (glowing) finger at Loki, and said, "Quiet." Loki's mouth disappeared.

Loki had obviously gone to a hospital and gotten ahold of the really awesome drugs. And then probably combined them all together before giving them to Bruce. Bruce found he didn't really mind. Hallucinating his cat slamming Loki into walls was funny.

That is, of course, what the man was doing now – wagging his finger from side to side as Loki slammed back in forth between two walls. Then the man wagged his finger up and down, and Loki began slamming into the floor and ceiling instead.

"It's a good thing I had everything reinforced after Hulk went slam-happy on Loki that last time, huh Brucey? Brucey? Bruce, are you okay?" Tony asked.

Bruce let out a giggle and then passed out.

* * *

Bruce woke up in his room in Stark Tower with his cat sleeping peacefully on his chest. He sat up, careful to hold his cat so he didn't fall over. The cat yawned, stretched his arms out, and looked up at Bruce.

"Wow, I had a really  _weird_  dream."

His cat jumped down to the floor, and then began growing upwards into the shape of a man.

"Which I'm obviously still in."

"Not quite, Bruce," the man said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name's Harry Potter."

"Bruce Banner, but you apparently already knew that."

"I got accidentally cursed into the form of a kitten and then dropped through a portal into the alley that you found me in."

"How do you get  _accidentally_  cursed?"

"Usually by agreeing to let a Lovegood do something without finding out the exact details of what they plan to do."

"Ah," Bruce said, as if he understood. He didn't.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon. Luna somehow appeared in Stark's lab and has been making him crazy."

"Don't you mean driving him crazy?"

"No, I mean making him crazy." The last time he had checked on them, both of them were wearing tinfoil hats. He had been too scared to ask why.

"I'm not sure I want to understand," Bruce muttered. In fact, he was mostly sure he wanted the awesome drugs back. Reality just got way to weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
